My Friend Kurama!
by LizzieBCT
Summary: Pets aren't just your pets they're companions, friends that love you for who you are. They're their to love and care for you just like you would do the same for them. Modern AU (Two-Shot)
1. My Friend!

My Friend Kurama!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Naruto characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto but I can still borrow them and bring them back in good condition...maybe.

* * *

"Come on Mom, Dad!"

A little eccentric blonde boy yelled as he was running toward an enormous building on the side of the road. It was just another glorious day in the Konoha city, the sun's rays hitting far below to the busy people going to work or enjoying a peaceful afternoon. A certain family was making their way across the parking lot which at the moment was empty with only the cars of the employers who worked there. The excited blonde boy was ahead of his parents having a hard time containing his excitement as he was running with a skip in his step passing a giant sign and a mural on of the side of the building titled 'Inuzuka Animal Shelter and Hospital'.

"Naruto calm down the building isn't going anywhere!"

A young redheaded woman responded as she casually walked behind the boy whose name was mentioned to be Naruto, fumed at her son's lack of manners which she has tried to beat into him numerous times. Naruto in response turned around and was now walking backwards a look of agitation on his face. A blonde man much like the boy only with longer hair and sharper features, following behind his wife, chuckled at the little boy's response knowing full well the amount of joy he was currently feeling.

"Ma, ma Kushina give him a break he's worked hard being given this privilege"

The reply only fueled the flames as Kushina fumed even more knowing her husband was right but was too stubborn to admit like always. A beat later a sigh escaped her lips as she reluctantly gave up as there was no point in being angry….for now.

"I know, I know but he could at least walk with us it's so peaceful today he's just so impatient Minato"

She complained but there was no real ill will intended behind her words just light affection at her little bundle of orange sunshine.

The young child which was currently the topic in question, being the little impatient 9 year old he was, took it upon himself to accelerate his parents pace he rushed toward them took a hold of both of their hands, and started to drag them to the building his sights set on the 'Welcome' door that was the entrance of the entire building. The glint in his blue orbs indicating how rapidly his imagination was flourishing to all the kinds of animals he would be able to choose from. Today was Naruto's special day, after all the hard work he put into getting good grades, good behavior, and the constant begging he was finally getting what he has longed for the longest of times; a pet. He has wanted one ever sense Kiba his friend at school brought in his puppy to show off to the class, it was a white little thing that was so small it could literally sit on his head. The whole class has loved it and even played with it at recess and so Naruto has wanted one as well but it wasn't easy, at first he couldn't obtain one as his parents didn't think he was responsible enough to take care of an animal let alone himself without them constantly watching over him which only fueled Naruto's determination to get one. Finally the hard work paid off and here he was, when he leaves this building he'll have his very own animal companion.

Not soon after a ring could be heard from an opening door informing the workers that customers have arrived; Naruto with his parent's hands still in his was looking around in wonder. He thought the building from the outside was big but inside it was like a whole different building all together. Posters of all kinds of animals were on the walls, lounging chairs were placed on either side so customers can relax, the full draft of proper air conditioning could be felt, everything looked polished and well cleaned showing the amount of effort put into making it very welcoming to not only the people but the animals as well. But the thing that popped out at him was the front desk, he could barely reach the counter but from a distance he didn't miss the gigantic door on the other side that held all kinds of creatures behind it. Naruto was getting more and more excited the more he had to wait. As they made their way to the counter Minato took the honor of bringing down the bell that signaled they were ready for service considering no one was there at the moment. With a big grin and a little jump of excitement Naruto slammed his little palm on the bell, its little ding sound echoing very loudly within the empty waiting room. 3 minutes passed and no one arrived, a bit irritated Naruto rung again with more force. Another 3 minutes passed and no one has yet to arrive to attend to them, Naruto was getting a bit more irritated with a growl he slammed again, the more he waiting the more frustrated he got grabbing the bell from his father's out stretched hand began to ring it repeatedly. Minato seeing his son's frustration chose that moment to crouch down to his height and clasp his sons hands over the bell afraid it might break at how hard he was hitting it.

"I'm sure there attending to something important right now Naruto, think about it this is an animal hospital as well"

Kushina took that moment to step in seeing as she was about to yell at Naruto when Minato stopped him.

"That's right an animal's life could be in danger for all we know and they need all the help they can get"

Seeing the reasoning behind what his parents said let out a frustrated sigh and responded with an "Okay". Right as the words left his lips the door mentioned before was slammed opened by a very enraged woman her expression boarding to almost feral. It didn't help that her sharp eyes, canine teeth and wild chocolate colored hair gave off that effect; the two downward red triangles on both sides of her cheeks only enhanced it. The Namikaze's jumped the second they heard the door collide with the back wall with so much force.

"Who the hell's ringing that bell so much?!" Minato with a gulp rose from where he was crouched beside his son. At this her ferocity resided but the angry scowl still remained.

"Minato, what brings you here and was that you?" Minato responded with a look of confusion he was certain he has informed them that his family would be arriving to adopt an animal, but with the irritated scowl that was being sent his way choose to instead look down at his son who was trembling in fear at the aggressive looking woman. The woman took that opportunity to step forward and at the angel she was at got a glimpse of the blonde little boy holding the bell. With an irritated growl she leaned across the desk, snatched it out of Naruto's hand and placed it firmly on the counter.

"Apologizes Minato but were not seeing any brats today were dealing with something far more important." The amount of self control that was taken to say those words was evident and Kushina, after witnessing the woman snatch the bell from her son's small hands has been soothing him from the pure freight given to him, asked.

"What's wrong Tsume? Everything seemed fine yesterday?" silence descended upon them. The only sound coming from the ticks of the clock on the other side of the waiting room, the feral looking woman let out a sign knowing the matter wasn't just going to diminish have to be good friends with Kushina and understanding her stubbornness and persistence. She contemplated the matter for a few seconds running a scenario in her mind, she was becoming desperate after a moment came to a conclusion she peered her eyes towards Naruto who has been watching his parents back and forth. He felt her eyes directed towards him and look down terrified finding his shoes suddenly very interesting as her cold stare made a chill run down his spine. A few more beats passed making the silence all the more uncomfortable, Tsume having enough tugged at her hair in frustration she directed a look at Minato her eyes flickering in Naruto's direction momentarily and then back towards Minato silent communication passing between the two. Minato and Kushina, who was watching silently, caught on in what was being implied, Tsume needed to talk to them alone. With perfect timing Kiba, Tsume's son and Naruto's good friend entered from the side door of the waiting room, his face brightening at the sight of a familiar face in the form of Naruto.

"Kiba take Minato's brat with you and go somewhere else" Tsume ordered her son who was already forming a scowl at the tone of her voice. Naruto finally gathering enough courage to form words spoke up

"H-Hey w-wait a minute I-I thought I w-was going to be g-getting a pet today!"

"Brat that isn't important right now, go follow Kiba and get out of my sight" Tsume snapped. Kushina spoke up not enjoying her son being reprimanded by anyone but herself

"Naruto it will be okay once this is over we will get you your pet deal?"

Naruto hesitated but from his mothers soft tone it probably was something important like that crazy woman said. Naruto nodded and his mother gave him a pat of reassurance. He started heading to the door Kiba appeared from. He was still confused about the situation but was also a bit curious what was so important that he couldn't stay around. Naruto took one last glance behind him, his mom and dad had serious expressions on their faces and Tsume's stance changed like a crucial situation was at hand, her shoulders tensed and a frown marred her face. Naruto didn't get to see or hear the conversation that was about to take place for the door closed in front of him blocking him from the other side.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

When the door that Naruto went through finally closed the temperature in the room dropped. Tension filled the air which only made Minato and Kushina anxious what was making Tsume so tense to actually want to talk to them, knowing her after so many years the woman was rather independent and liked to take matters into her own hands. Tsume glanced at the two people in front of her, the situation has been making her stressful but hopefully they could help settle the matter which didn't leave a good taste in her mouth she preferred working on her own a bit ironic considering she worked in an Animal shelter and hospital. "Come follow me" Tsume motioned for the door she barged in from and started walking away expecting them to follow. Minato and Kushina gave each other surprised looks before going around the counter and trying to catch up to the brunettes fast strides. They started passing by a few doors in the narrow hallway. What astonished them was how silent the place was nothing seemed out of the ordinary well except for the tension it was like an atmosphere that just lingered. Finally they arrived at Tsume's office door; once inside they noticed the thrown paper work scattered everywhere, everything looked like a tornado has struck her office. Said brunette went straight to a monitor checking for something and picked up her office phone. "Hana cancel all appointments, let the employees that are not involved go home, Come up with something so they'd leave make sure no one comes in to disturb me" she ended the call with a thud on the phone holder. She let out an exhausted sign and slumped down on her office chair. Minato and Kushina were silent the entire time but with the activity or lack of happening outside, and their son having to be sent away their curiosity and anxiousness were at its peak.

"Alright Tsume was going on?" Minato demanded. Tsume let out another sigh before she composed herself.

"Alright I know you know that this place isn't just an Animal Shelter and Hospital so try to keep up with what I'm trying to explain, interrupt me and I'll have my dogs rip away what makes you a man got it!" she sneered.

Minato went rigid knowing full well Tsume's threats aren't just threats. Kushina stayed silent trying not to provoke the brunette knowing she might blow a fuse any minute. Her Husband already informed her about the inner workings of the Inuzuka Building so it didn't surprise her so much. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and allowed Tsume to continue. Tsume almost sneered at the light affection her redheaded friend gave to her husband, _weak_. Before proceeding to the task at hand she produced a file from somewhere of the hundreds of scattered paperwork on her huge office desk and handed it in Minato's direction. Minato gently took it from her hand and started to flip through it, Kushina looking right over his shoulder. What they saw dismayed them, Minato looking up at Tsume in disbelief.

"What is this?"

"They call it the Kyuubi" Tsume responded, ignoring Minato's question. "Apparently there was a lab not too far from here that was working on the mutations of animals. The Kyuubi is one of their creations it was an illegal operation and it wasn't the only one to be mutated. It had eight others but there in different places at the moment, Where? I don't know that part was classified. It was a 5 year search case for this mysterious facility; they finally caught the tyrants 6 months ago. But they were left with a problem, what to do with the creature some were recently made when they caught them, apparently there harmless the only difference is their mutated appearance but they do worry that might change as they grow but that's why they separated them; spread them out to different facilities. Mine of course was on the list to distribute one to and its how I ended up with that one. I'm not even supposed to be telling you guys this but I'm desperate and seeing as how brat here is going to be an executive of our cities office soon and Kushina a renowned biologist thought I could loop you into this as well" She concluded with a sadistic smirk.

Minato and Kushina looked back down at the file so this is what's been causing problems in the city council; the Kyuubi. With an ounce of courage Minato asked "Okay so what is it that you want me to do?" Tsume stared at them for a few moments before exhaustion hit and she sat back in her chair and placed a hand over her forehead. "I honestly don't know like I said I'm desperate, we've tried testing it ourselves on what that thing's capable of doing but it's just a puppy and it has a mean bite it's already left 4 of my employees injured. We've had to sedate it almost 7 times were already doing lab work on what we've gotten, even had it confided to an isolated glass cage. But I guess what THEY said it's true it's like a normal fox with a Mutated appearance and mutated organs; it's been confided to multiple areas before sent here of course that all can change as it grows but like I said it's a pup"

"Is it in the…" Minato trailed off not really knowing how to describe the inner workings of the animal shelter and hospital. It was something similar to a lab funded by the town's council and the government he didn't really at first agree with such a thing neither has Tsume but as much as they would have like to denied it they could see the reasoning behind it. It was for cases like this, it was essential the Animal shelter and Hospital was just an outer appearance it's how Tsume was able to get the place still running.

"But Tsume from the looks of it if it's just harmless I don't see what the big deal is, why go through all this?" Kushina asked motioning to what is left of the office room.

"Yes it's currently held up in isolation, and well apparently one of the agents that found the creatures was an old soft geezer, he wanted the creatures to live a normal life and hence my current predicament I can't keep it here and no one in their right mind wants…..that" Tsume sighed again which she noticed she started to do a lot. "I see" Kushina sympathized whoever he was, must have been half crazy to want something like this to live normally, and from the looks of it she wasn't the only one to think so. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door. "I thought I told Hana not to let anyone interrupt me" Tsume practically growled "What!"

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Naruto looked up at the clock on the side of the wall with a look of concern. It has been 30 minutes and his parents still haven't returned, the thought of having a pet had to be put on hold as his main concern was his parents the look that they had when he left was the same look his Dad made when he was in business meetings or when his mother was very concentrated on the paper work, new experiments or bills that had to be taken care off; pure seriousness. Did something occur? Where they all right? Were the thoughts that kept plaguing Naruto's mind.

"You have been glancing at the clock a lot, you okay?" Kiba's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. They were at the moment in one of the many rooms at the Animal Hospital and Shelter. This particular room was meant for baby dogs to play around in and get some exercise for their small size made it difficult to take them outside as there were many dangers for them. Toys were scattered everywhere there were beanie lounging chairs for the staff to sit on and watch over the pups, Small tables and rugs were on the floor. More pictures framed the walls; the walls were painted with solid colors as to not hurt the little ones eyes. Since the room was on the second floor there was an enormous glass window on front side of the room for light to come in. At the moment the room was rather empty the only people there were Akamaru, Kiba's little puppy, Kiba and Naruto. From the way Kiba's body was angled he was trying to give Naruto some attention as at the moment his eyes were on Akamaru was who was trying to get the bone that was being played around his face.

"They aren't back yet" Naruto replied solemnly. Kiba regretted asking after Naruto seemed to have deflated, replacing his normal sunshiny self with the aftermath.

"Um…sorry" Kiba went back to playing with Akamaru but couldn't shake off the worry his friend was feeling at the moment. A few more minutes passed before Naruto had the need to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Kiba I need to use the bathroom, where is it?" Naruto questioned cringing starting to feel the hold on his bladder lessening. His friends always teased him on what a small bladder he had thought he will never agree with them.

Kiba snickers causing Naruto to scowl.

"Yeah it's on the first floor, 2 doors down from the stairs, I could go with you if you want?"

Kiba asked while getting up. Naruto was about to responded when suddenly they heard whimpering from Akamaru. Kiba realizing that Akamaru also needed to go to the bathroom, he gently and in a bit of a hurry carried him. "I'll lead you where it is but this little guy has to go too" Naruto giggled a bit before they both started to hurry down to the bathroom passing by many doors and across two hallways.

"Alright there" Kiba said pointing down the hall to a door showing the men's and woman's bathroom. "Sorry Naruto but Akamaru also has to go too and if he goes in here, mom's going to kill me" he continued making his way to the opposite direction to the door that leads outside.

"Sure I'll be here when you get back" Naruto responded to his friends back as he made his way to the bathroom. As Naruto made his way to the Men's room he failed to notice that he was being watched by an elderly man that was exiting a certain door to the basement of the building. The Door was made of steel and heavy looking with a warning sign at the front ,opened ajar for a certain someone to see. Naruto took his time in the bathroom his thoughts elsewhere as he worried what could have been so important that he had to leave his parents also a bit curious as well. After he relieved himself and made sure to wash his hands as his mother always drilled it in his head Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he stuffed his hands in his pocket stepping out of the bathroom door. He has forgotten about the candy bar he has bought before coming here. A small smile formed on his face as he stood in front of the door and started to unwrap the gooey candy bar. Before he could even take a bite a small sound to his left caught his attention, a big door was opened up a little allowing the sound to pass through Naruto took a few steps toward it. His curiosity getting the best of him, as he drew nearer he could start to make out the strange sound that was coming from the door. They were small whimpers from a small animal the sound was almost that of loneliness and even hints of betrayal it pulled at Naruto's heart strings drawing him even closer to the door till he was right in front of it the sound very clear to him. Naruto hesitated he's almost forgotten the big Warning sign displayed at the front of the door flashing a red light for all to see, but as the whimpers continued with more sadness Naruto ignored the sign and tugged at the door. The door wasn't just tall it was heavy as well and it seemed more so to the small size of the blonde boy.

Finally getting the door to open a bit more for not only some light to leak through as from the little window at the center of it showed it had no lights inside but for him to actually fit through. Naruto gasped, inside was a stair case leading downward and it was dark like the kinds in scary movies. Naruto almost backtracked but the whimpers were still resonating and Naruto never liked it when his friends or anyone was lonely or sad. With little courage he could muster he started descending down the stairs till we was meet with another door slightly opened this time it was enough for him to fit through with ease. Naruto missed the key pads that were on the doors and how they looked to be hacked into. Naruto's eyes widened so much he was scared they might fall off. Inside was a lab of sorts with all kinds of machines, tables with experiments and complicated paper work the place looked like something right out of the Sci-Fi movies he always saw with his two best friends Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara.

He almost forgot about the whimpers till he heard them ceased as he got closer to look around. He made his way further into the room till he came to a stop time seemed to still for him as in the middle of the white florescent lit room was a fox. No it wasn't just the fact that it was a fox what through him off so much it was the fact that the fox was blood red with streaks of black surrounding its eyes and face, and from the small shadows behind him that swayed to and fro he could make out nine tails. From the foxes size it was still a puppy hence why its whimpers sounded so sad and from it cold red eyes that were directed to him a shiver ran down his spine he didn't want to imagine what kind of pain the poor thing probably went through as they radiated hatred and loss. Naruto eyes were opened wide with awe at the fact that he was staring at a fox with nine tails. His expression sobered a bit mouth open slight at how the pup seemed to be looking at him so intently it probably thought he was some other person here to probably do him harm. His eyes looked so cold and filled with hatred despite the fact that he was only a 9 year old and wasn't going to be able to do much of anything.

When Naruto drew a step to get near the creature its big ears perked and bent to the side of his head a growl coming from its mouth the way dogs do when it's ready to attack or in the face of danger. Naruto jumped a bit at the fox's growl as it came very loudly warning him that it wasn't a good idea to approach it so suddenly. He could catch a glimpse of its sharp teeth displayed with the sneer it was sending him. Fear wormed its way through and Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to approach the pup anymore. By now he could really see the big cage that surrounded the fox and a collar that was attached to a chain at the far side of wall the cage seemed connected too. The collar looked very tight around its neck and from the angle he was in he could see how skinny the small fox was he could see the indication of its ribs. Naruto being the innocent, kind, 9 year old he was felt pity for the small thing as it continued to sneer at him. As his fist clenched to build enough courage to approach the fox, a crinkling sound drew his attention briefly as well as the foxes and it's growling cease and its ears were perked up at the foreign sound. Naruto giggled a bit at the rather cute expression it had on his face its ears perked up even more at that. An idea occurred when Naruto turned his head to the candy bar, he remembered something Iruka-sensei said he's elementary teacher when they saw a wild rabbit at recess and how you had to get low to the ground to not scare them off.

Maybe the same worked for all creatures, Naruto with a determined smile got on all fours and laid on his stomach the cold floor giving him chills. When Naruto looked to see the fox was watching him, he couldn't help but giggle even more at how confused it looked one of its ears slanted to the side and its head titled. Naruto slowly started to crawls towards him with the hand holding his candy bar extended. The fox at first started to pull back to a sneer making Naruto pause in the process but when it looked at the candy bar it started to become curious making Naruto continue what he was doing before. Now he was in front of the bars of the cage his extended hand touching the cold steel. Naruto was about to sit up but seeing as the Fox was about to sneer again with its stance on guard he decided against it noticing as he was getting closer so was the fox its nose sniffing inches away from the candy bar with chains rattling a bit. He remember how Iruka-sensei mentioned back then that you should quietly reassure the creature that you mean no harm by talking to it. Hesitating Naruto started with his voice low

"H-hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" The fox made brief eye contact as it paused to hear him but continued to sniff the candy bar afterwards. Naruto believed he was making progress so he continued.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Naruto tried his best for the sincerity to radiate off his voice.

"This is one of my favorite candy bars I could always buy more so you can have it i-if you want?" The fox sniffed more at the candy bar its ears perked toward the blonde boy as if it understood what he was saying. Naruto attempted more soothing words as he got closer reassuring the creature repeating the phrase "its okay." After he got close enough to the fox that he could extend his hand beyond the bars the fox sniffed thoroughly through the candy bar it licked the top, in the process licked Naruto's hand causing him to giggle and pull back his hand, the fox was surprised at first at the sound and his treat being withdrawn but it seemed to liked the taste of the candy bar as it moved its nose to the end of the cage till he was right in front of Naruto the only thing separating them was the bars. Naruto smiled as he felt he was making progress, he extended the hand with the candy bar so the fox can see he was still holding it unwrapping more of it with his free hand. The fox sniffed and licked it again, after some more licking took a bite. It seemed to really enjoy the taste as it started to devour the candy bar, Naruto had to help unwrap more of it the fox pleased at the help.

Naruto took the chance at how close its face was and pet the fox. When he saw no reaction at the contact he did it again, the fox at first paused its eating to sniff at Naruto's hand before he continued to eat. Naruto chuckled time passed with the little pup eating at the candy bar and Naruto petting its head giving it a soothing sensation. It was peaceful both just enjoying what they were doing, with no disturbance the soft fur of the fox under Naruto's palm. He took his time to really think about how this poor animal has probably went through hell and from how gingerly it was devouring his almost finished candy bar how hungry it must have been. His god father and Jiji always taught him that there's good in everyone and to not judge people by their looks, at first he may have thought the fox was cool but he felt a tang of fear at how much hatred it carried around it like a cloud, but he was reminded of the whimpers and how sad they were and how it tugged at his heart looking now at how pleased it look to have something to eat it made him really glad the cloud of hatred fading to something more…warm. He didn't realize that the fox has finished the candy bar when he snapped out of his thoughts to see the empty wrapper.

But he hasn't stopped petting it actually it looked like it was enjoying the contact. It looked like it was smiling with its lips tilted upward and its eyes were closed, its head resting over a paw. In that moment, that little moment of peace and the happy expression it had on his face Naruto made up his mind he may not be able to understand what the little creature went through or erase the pain in its heart but he was going to fill it with love and care. He was going to love it the way Kiba loved Akamaru heck probably even more he just hoped his parents would let him keep it. No he was going to do whatever it takes for them to let him keep him.

"Hmm its' been a while sense I've seen him that happy" Naruto jumped at the sound of a man's voice from inside the room he could have sworn he was alone and he didn't see anyone here the only sounds were the machines on the other side. Sensing the boy's startlement the fox raised it head Naruto's hand still placed firmly on it, not bothered by it at all, its ears perked up almost as if it recognized the voice.

"Hmm no worries I'm not going to hurt you" Naruto looked up to see a elderly man or he assumed it was an elderly man as he had a long steel stick with him, the top of it hooped with weird designs and pearls, he could slightly make out the wrinkles from under the hat as it was placed low on his face covering the view from his eyes. The man was right in front of him. He was wearing a thick coat almost like a robe with slacks that were very long and covered his sneakers that peaked through at his feet. After Naruto gave the man a once over, wondering how he didn't hear him come in and how he was able see him through that hat. The old man hummed,

"I see you've made a friend." Naruto glanced back down at the fox and how it didn't seem bothered by the old man in front of them he noticed that he still had his hand on top of its head. The little fox didn't seem bothered at all by it too. He didn't bother removing it as he liked the feel of its fur. The old man let out a sigh "It's a shame what's they've done to him, he use to be so full of life with his other friends now there all separated, striped away from each other." Naruto could pick up the elders tone as if he was regretful, as if it were his fault but he didn't say anything just continued listening as he went back to petting the fox how it seemed content at the affection he was receiving he was a puppy after all. The old man chuckled at the satisfied expression that appeared on the foxes face.

"People call him the Kyuubi but he has a name shame they don't use it." Naruto's expression sobered it was rather sad going through life with just a title no one bother to learn or even know your name. Was that what's going on with it? Was that why it was so sad? He didn't think so but it could be part of it.

"W-what's his name?" he asked hesitantly he still didn't trust the man, he didn't even hear him come in which was the strange part was he that distracted? The man chuckled as if reading him.

"Kurama, his name is Kurama"

"Kurama" Naruto repeated liking the sound it had. The fox's ear twitch as it heard its name being said, one eye open to look at him. Naruto smiled this resolved more on why he wanted to keep the fox. As if sensing his thoughts that man made his way across the room Naruto couldn't really see what he was doing as he was still on the ground and he wasn't exactly tall but when the man returned he was holding a key. The older man crouched down to Naruto's height

"Naruto I'm leaving Kurama in your care, take good care of him not as your pet but as your friend, a companion, someone you'll give your life for"

Naruto couldn't see the man's face only the bottom half but from his tone he was very serious it didn't occur to him on how the man knew his name. Naruto glanced back down at Kurama who was staring at him its eyes almost look pleading as if in need of someone to take care and look after him. Naruto felt determined he was going to do exactly that he'll be the one to take care of him and love him as not a pet but a friend. The older man didn't give him a chance to voice this as he was already opening the cage almost as if he sensed the passion in his eyes to do so. The cage was open and the man stepped inside Kurama looked around in joy at being released from behind him he could feel the chain holding him being detached and the other end being released from his collar. The man picked Kurama up from the ground making him look even smaller then he already was the man reassuring him that he meant no harm. Naruto at this point was standing as well he was about to question what the man was doing when his unvoiced question was answered Kurama was placed right in his extended arms. Naruto almost thought he would be heavier and was surprised at how light he was the fox squirming around in curiosity trying to get more comfortable. After firmly getting a hold on him Naruto was guided out passing by the strange lab and out the two heavy doors to an empty hallway. He looked back to see the older man closing the door his stick glowing a bit at the flue cent light being shown on it.

"You should go everyone should be worried on where you went go down the hall around the corner to the door on the left that says 'Tsume's Office' I believe that's where everyone should be."

Realization dawned on Naruto's face he must have been in there for a very long time. "Thanks Old man" Naruto replied already making his way down the hall then stopped in the middle of the hall way Kurama still in his arms looking around. Naruto looked behind him about to ask how he knew where they were and seemed to realize the man also knew his name but when he turned back the man was gone. All that was there was the Door with the warning sign not a single clue that anyone has been in there. Naruto figured the man had to leave so he shrugged it off and started in the direction to Tsume's Office just like he was told. "No worries Kurama if I have to beg for my parents to keep you I will, I'll do whatever it takes" Kurama glanced at Naruto almost as if understanding what he was saying, He probably did then went back to looking in all directions, His small framed being perfectly held by the small blonde boy.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"What do you mean, you've lost him?" a thud sounded after as Tsume's fist hit the big office table, an infuriated expression on her face.

"S-sorry mom but I can't f-find him anywhere he said h-he was going to the b-bathroom when I went to take A-Akamaru outside to go to the bathroom, w-when I went b-back he was g-gone"

Tsume's face turned angrier and angrier the more Kiba who was near tears at how mad his mother was getting, explained how Naruto seemed to have disappeared. A growl turned their attention to Kushina who was grabbing at her hair in anger and panic as to where her son ran off too. "When I find him I'm going to kill him!" Minato was about to consoling her that they were going to find him when a knock was heard. Everyone turned to the door, Tsume was the one to break the silence. "What!" The door opened a crack and everyone could see the big ball of blonde hair as Naruto stuck his head in a nervous grin plastered on his face. "Naruto where were you?!" Kushina bellowed letting go of her hair a tag of relief in her tone at her found child. Minato also relieved at not having to control an angry Kushina. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle "U-um I found the pet I wanted" He announced as the door fully opened and everyone in the room looked wide eyed at what the blonde boy held in his arms. A ball of red with nine tails stared back at all on them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for everyone who's read this. I was going for a very realistic, modern aspect on how Naruto obtained Kurama. Keep in mind my writing is **VERY** rusty I haven't written anything in a very long time so give a critique if you can.

THANK YOU FOR READING~ God bless you!


	2. My Family

**My Family **

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I can try to take them *evil laughter*

A/N Thank you all that has read this Two shot. Its thanks to all of you that i'm motivated to continue writing, I still have a long way to go to be considered decent. But I will try my best, be on the look out for others that I may post :)

* * *

"Absolutely Not!"

Tsume yelled. It has been almost 30 minutes sense Naruto had arrived with Kurama to the Office room everyone was currently occupying.

"WHAT?! Oh course I can take care of him!" Naruto shouted he knew that trying to keep Kurama wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't expect it to be this frustrating. At first he was scared shitless of the crazy brunette that was his friend's mother, but after she started saying that he was nothing but an intolerant child and wouldn't be able to take care of Kurama he mustered all the courage he could get and defended himself. Right now he was enraged, the lady just kept saying he was incapable and was trying to have him release Kurama and take the little mutation back, but the thought of having Kurama chained again to a wall like before. There was no way he'd ever live with himself without at least fighting back even if he had to face is mother's wrath afterwards.

When he came to present to his parents his new friend he didn't expect any of this, complete and utter chaos. Tsume was flabbergasted at having had a little 9 year old boy hack his way into the Animal Hospital and Shelter underground facility. Kiba was beside his mother looking utterly terrified at what Naruto brought into the room and Minato and Kushina were still having a hard time processing everything. How did their son find that thing? And befriend it none the less? The creature in question was being held snuggly by Naruto having seemed to grow attached to the boy in mere minutes of knowing him. What were they going to do now knowing Naruto; it was moments like these that Kushina wished her son wasn't so much like her. The red head kept trying to reason with Naruto but the boy just wouldn't budge he was as stubborn as a mule.

"Look I can take care of him, ill feed him, take him for walks every day, play with him, change his news papers, Kurama needs me I can take care of him I already promised I would."

Kurama it was the name Naruto kept insisting them to use. Apparently unknowing to them the crimson red fox already had a name Naruto was just bringing it to light. Tsume rolled her eyes,

"Brat it doesn't understand you!" she said out of frustration, on cue Kurama turned his head in her direction and growled. The fox was glaring daggers at her while she only narrowed her eyes further.

It was getting late, the sun was already starting to set and everyone was getting tired trying to reason with Naruto but he wouldn't budge. That's when the situation worsened, Tsume had enough so she did the only thing she could do, she tried to take Kurama by force. Unfortunately for her Naruto held a firm grip for a 9 year old, nearly broke down in tears when Kurama was being stripped away from him. The fox went on rampage trying to attack anyone in either direction of him expect its new master even whimpering and crying to stay with the small blonde boy. Kushina and Minato tried to do something but Kushina was being held back by Hana, Kiba was hiding behind his mothers office desk observing in complete horror, and Minato tried getting things under control by reasoning with Tsume while prevent the employees to get to Naruto. By the end two of Tsume's employees got injured and were needed to take into medical care in one of the many rooms in the Animal Hospital and Shelter.

"Alright you want the stupid fox!" Tsume proclaimed already at her wits end after everything has died down and Naruto has stopped crying on to Kurama's fur the little mutated fox whimpering under his masters almost like if he were trying to comfort both himself and the boy.

"Fine, Minato, and Kushina you stay and get the paper work, Kiba" she yelled turning all attention to the small brunette boy who while the entire ordeal was going on was hiding and in pure freight. He yelped when he heard his name. Tsume noticed this and after the fiasco her son has just witnessed decided to at least soften her tone for her son, "Take Naruto and…." She took a quick glance at the little crimson fox being held tightly by its Master. "Kurama" She drawled out his name. "And take them to the waiting room and close up the place, were closing early." She finished giving her son a reassuring pat on the back, the rare times she'll show genuine affection for her small family. Kiba a bit stunned only nodded his head robotically and took hesitant steps toward the door. Naruto brightened a bit at hearing that the entire thing was over and he was finally getting his little mutated friend, he swiped at his eyes furiously, finally loosened his grip on Kurama and with a quick glance at his parents, who gave small smiles and a nod, took that as his cue to follow his friend out the door.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"You're really letting the small brat take, THAT as his pet?" Tsume questioned. Of course what occurred earlier happened nothing the way she planned but she wasn't expecting them to fall for the little boy's antics and keeping the mutated fox even going as far as giving it a name.

"Oh course we don't agree with Naruto about…..Kurama" Kushina replied running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"But what other choice do we have? You saw what he was willing to do for that thing!" she continued, Minato put a comforting hand on her shoulder while he slumped down on an empty chair in front of Tsume's office desk.

"Besides you need someone to get Kurama off your back right? We promised our son that after all the hard work he's made he can get any pet of his choose it's our jobs as parents to support him" Minato proclaimed while laying his head back and rubbing his forehead. Tsume stared at him in shock; he was willing to put his position in the city council just to help her and his son. If Tsume wasn't so rough and held her emotions like steel she would have worshipped the floor he walked on out of gratitude, but she wasn't. So she did the only thing she could think of before she got all emotional, threw paper work in his face. Minato let out a yelp and almost fell back off his chair from the hard stack of papers thrown at him.

"Fill out all these paper work stupid! I'm going to go check on my employees and get some coffee" Tsume said while getting up from her chair, as she made her way across the room Kushina sat down on the chair beside her husband and started sorting out the papers that were so calmly given to them.

"Would you mind getting us some coffee as well this is going to take a while" Kushina said while Minato rubbed his nose and sat up. Tsume didn't respond only opened the door and left the room but Kushina wasn't surprised she wasn't expecting her to reply any way. She took one look at the first sheet on top of stack and groaned, Minato chuckled beside her, and took the paper from her, and started to read over it. Kushina sat still for a few minutes lost in thought as her husband read, contemplating on what her husband said before about supporting their son's decision to adopt the mutated crimson red fox. In reality she didn't want to do it, the thing injured two people for Christ sake and the talk that would go around the city about how a member of their city council owning that creature especially one electing to be the Head city council member, the atrocity. She was already having trouble dealing with the people that look down on her after retiring from being a biologist and becoming a house wife. Even when she moved to the city years ago she's always had problems adjusting now it was going to become a whole other story. She was brought back down from her thoughts by a comforting hand on her knee.

"You're going to over work your brain with all that thinking Kushina" She scowled he always had his moments where he would tease her and try to push her buttons just to see how far he could go without getting her too angry. But when she looked into his eyes she felt her eyes start to water. In that moment she realized that he felt just as scared as she was, he was sacrificing everything just to make their son, their pride and glory, the child that brought so much happiness into their hardworking, frustrating lives, happy.

"Were going to get through this, we've been through worse and got out victorious we could do it again."

He reassured her but it wasn't the words that moved her it was the fact that it sound like he was trying to reassure himself instead of her. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she sprung out of her chair and engulfed him in a crushing hug. Caught off guard by her actions he barely had time to respond, he couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arms around her. They were going to do this together and stay by their son's side it's the promise they made when he was born, to protect and love him the way they loved each other. Their poor son didn't know the amount of problems he was going to face but they weren't going to leave his side no matter what. Minato and Kushina stayed that way for a few minutes before they realize Tsume was going to be back any minute. With a firm kiss on the lips they separated and began to fill out the papers given to them, their first steps into adopting the creature that would change their lives forever.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

The waiting room was filled with awkward silence Kiba hasn't said a word to Naruto the entire way there. Didn't say a peep when he was locking the doors to close the place and continued to stay silent after going back to retrieve Akamaru from where he's last left him. Naruto was clutching Kurama close to him after that little fiasco before he was taking no chances in having his new friend stripped away from him. The little creature didn't seem to mind either knowing it was being protected such actually made it want to stay even closer to the young blonde Namikaze-Uzumaki. It was starting to get really late the sky was starting to darken and Naruto and Kiba were the only occupants in the waiting room, well them and their animal companions. Naruto bit his lip, it was too quite the air felt so thick with tension he had goosebumps, his brunette friend was just sitting two chairs away from him petting Akamaru almost like he was distracting himself from making conversation with him. Well if there was one thing anyone knew Naruto for was his lack of patients.

"Hey" Kiba flinched in startlement from his very words. Was he that distracted, he must have been really deep in thought if he literally flinched?

Kiba didn't turn or even look at him just kept his eyes on Akamaru who was having a staring contest with Kurama. Naruto tired again

"H-hey" he repeated.

"What?" Kiba responded hoarsely still not turning in his direction. Naruto didn't know if that was a good sign or not but at least he got a response.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Kiba replied but his words felt hollow like he himself didn't believe it, they felt monotone in his ears.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, I didn't expect it to get so….so out of control like that, but Kurama isn't so bad" he giggled. "He's awesome, I'm so glad he's my friend I'm sure you guys with get along maybe Akamaru and him will become close friends like us, want to touch him" Naruto said trying to extend Kurama to his friend. It was a mistake the minute the words left Naruto's lips Kiba's head snapped up so fast he was afraid he would have snapped his neck and immediately cowered away in fear.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Kiba yelled bolting away from his chair, getting a good hold on Akamaru and started to step back. Naruto was dumb found, staring at his friends in pure shock he retreated Kurama back in his arms.

"Kiba w-what's wrong?" Naruto said hoarsely, his chest started to feel tighter, he has never seen his friend look at him like that. With those eyes he couldn't put his finger on what it was but he didn't like it, it sent shivers down his spine.

"W-why would you want that thing! L-look at it Naruto it isn't normal, it's a freak!"

Naruto felt a surge of anger flow through him and got up from his chair now standing across his brunette friend. "He isn't a freak, he's lonely and afraid-"

"Afraid? That thing was biting people left and right, I saw it its dangerous!" Ever word Kiba kept saying was like a stab at Naruto's heart how can his friend say those things if he knew how distressed the whimpers were, how it was treated in that cage he wouldn't be saying those things.

"You don't know anything! You haven't seen how much he was hurting! If you knew you wouldn't be saying that, Kurama needs me!"

"Shut up Naruto it doesn't need you, it could probably kill you if it wanted to!"

Those words cracked open the gap that started to form between Naruto's and Kiba's friendship they went back and forth both latching out at each other there animal companions forgotten there yells resonated throughout the waiting room until they were out of breath and they continued to argue the only way they knew how, wrestling. Fortunately Hana who was close by happened to hear the commotion arrived in time to stop them from having a full blown fist fight, the pets growling, back arched up ready to attack each other.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" She yelled pulling both Naruto and Kiba apart. After a minute of doing so they were left breathing heavily both sporting a few bruises here and there. If you were to ask anyone that knew the two boys you would have thought that they were just having the normal fits they would get once in a while but to Hana something seemed off her little brother had this strange look in his eye, and the way Naruto was staring at him only furthered her suspicion. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to dwell on it, she had more pressing matters to attend to and she also wanted to get as far away from the crimson kyuubi as possible. Akamaru and Kurama were still growling, snapping out the two boys at once each retrieving their partners and getting them away from each other.

"Come on Kiba I need your help closing up the shelter" Hana said already making her way around the front desk. Kiba didn't reply but silently started to head in her direction till he paused mid way around the desk his back facing Naruto who was silent the entire exchange still gathering his thoughts. Kiba didn't face him when he said his next words the words spoken to those breaking off from each other saying there last farewells.

"Naruto I can't be your friends anymore, not when I know what that thing has done to people, my mom's workers, I consider them friends. I-I just can't look at the thing as normal. I ever want to see you here again; I never want to talk to you. And I never want to become that things friend"

Kiba still wouldn't look at Naruto but Hana saw him the entire time, Kiba didn't want to say those words to his close friend, almost like a brother to him someone that understood him unlike anyone else. Trickles of tears escaped Kiba's eyes he couldn't bare the pain of cutting his friendship with Naruto but he felt like he had no other choice. The thing he called his new pet, it scared him how he saw it attacking his friends people that always made him laugh, kept him company when his mother couldn't watch him. They taught him so much even helped convince his mother to obtain Akamaru. It pained him but he felt like his friends deserved to have justice for what that thing has done to them. But the pain in his chest it felt like his heart was breaking so he did the only thing he could do, left as quickly as his little legs could take him. Somewhere were Naruto couldn't hear him cry and he wouldn't come running back for his forgiveness. If Hana noticed his pain she didn't say anything and he was grateful for it she just silently closed the door after his mad escape leavening his now ex friend alone in the waiting room to grieve. Hana found him a few in one of the many check up rooms they had, curled up on the floor holding Akamaru tightly to him.

"He's going to suffocate if you hold him any tighter" Hana tired a small attempt at humor but fell on deaf ears. No response from her little brother except loosening his grip on his small mutt in his arms trying to lick away the tears that were silently streaming down his face. Kiba was having a hard time breathing he didn't want his sister thinking he was weak so he tried to smother his sobs with Akamaru's fur. Hana left behind her attempt to lighten the mood instead settled for sitting beside her little brother and giving him comfort. She knew how much friends mattered to Kiba and losing one at such a young age, she knew how it felt and also knew that he was trying to prevent her from seeing him cry. But it was futile unless he wanted to suffocate himself. So she tenderly put a hand on the other side of his head and pulled him closer to her, not saying a single word knowing silence was the way to go with her little brother.

Kiba was just waiting for his sister to leave but when he felt her pull him closer to her chest he couldn't hold his grip on his emotions anymore, it was the last straw before he broke down. To hell with what his mom taught him about being a man and emotions and what not, that he never bothered paying attention to. He was emotionally and physically hurting there was so much pain in his chest he felt like his heart was going to burst, the lumps in his throat was making it hard for him to breath and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He grabbed a fist full of his sisters black t-shirt and started crying, Hana didn't care that her shirt was probably going to be wet with tears and how he was holding her shirt would wrinkle it she just wanted to comfort her brother she silently let him have his break down just petting his hair like what she would do to, dogs brought here, to comfort them. The room was left with the load sobbing of Kiba; Akamaru curled up beside him and Hana on the floor silently comforting and feeling affection and remorse for her little sibling.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what Kiba said or more like refused to believe what he said. He only stood there staring at the spot where his friend last stood. He stayed there for a very long time not bothering to count how long, even ignoring Kurama's whimpers. He doesn't remember when his parents arrived or all the events that happened afterwards, how he refused to put Kurama in of the little carriers wanting to carry him himself. How Tsume seemed tense the entire time they walked out of the Animal Shelter and Hospital, how his parents faces were filled with concern after he didn't say a word after a while. He just moved like he was on autopilot and continued to do so when they finally arrived to their little condo still carrying Kurama in his arms. He was about to make his way to his room as it was pretty dark out when they arrived but was stopped by his mother. She stood right in front of him blocking his way glaring she didn't like the fact that her son has been silent the entire ride home and his….friend was just affectionately cuddling close to him with what looked like comfort in her eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto you haven't said a word since we left" she demanded. It didn't settle well with her and it was only 8 pm he shouldn't want to sleep so soon, not her son who likes to stay up as late as possible. Naruto remained silent it was his father's words that they got a reaction from him.

"And what happened to Kiba he wasn't there with you when we came back" Naruto visibly flinched, his parents both looked at each other in surprise. What happened while they were gone?

"Naruto what happened" Kushina repeated only softer even crouching down to his height to get a better look at him.

"Nothing" Naruto mumbled still feeling numb, though the pain in his chest was starting to slowly resurface. Kushina scowled and tenderly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto whatever it is you can tell us" she said softly the authenticity of her words showing through. Even Minato went to stand behind her, hovering over his short size, was showing so much concern for him. His mother had a firm grip on his shoulders so he couldn't make a run for it. The pain in his chest resurfaced opening up the wound in his heart that he subconsciously tried to suppress. Naruto slowly lifted his head to look straight at his mother before tears started to stream down his face. No matter how much he tired to deny it the truth was a slap in the face. Kiba his close friend, the knucklehead that was there to keep him company when his two best friends were out of town, broke off their friendship, severed their bond. Kushina eyes widen in slight horror at seeing her son, this little ball of sunshine, breakdown in front of her so instinctively wrapped her arms around him. She took a quick glance at Minato and from the utter surprise plastered on his face was thinking the same thing. After shaking off the surprise Minato too crouched down to help comfort Naruto.

"H-he s-s-topped b-being m-my f-friend" Naruto was able to say those words before he started crying, wailing, his legs buckling under him and applying his full weight on his mother his father putting tender hands on his back making curler motions to help sooth his sobbing. Repeating over and over that it was his entire fault, both Minato and Kushina looked toward each other. To Naruto his friends meant a lot to him for any 9 year old. Friendship was always the start to forming bonds with people around you, meeting those that understand you, treated you like family even when you aren't related by blood. To Naruto who always felt lonely when they had too much on their plate to give him the time of day it was like watching a piece of him shatter. No child likes to feel alone and although Naruto has other friends breaking a friendship, at such a young age too cause them to never view friends the same way anymore. To become hesitant, a subconscious fear that they'll be left behind again to kids, when your older it doesn't hurt as much you just start to appreciate those that stay by your side. But Naruto was so young in their eyes to be experiencing the pain of loss so they did the only things they could do comfort him and sooth him. Help him grow from this.

Kushina wrapped her arms tightly around him both getting comfortable on the floor allowing him to release the pain of losing his first friend. Kurama was still under Naruto's arms, wriggled a bit after a while getting uncomfortable in his position. Naruto slowly lifted himself up sniffling a few more times to release Kurama but the little blood red fox just came back to sit on his lap and start to lick his face. A little broken smiled broke out on Naruto's face, for a moment Naruto almost regretted obtaining Kurama at the loss of a close friend. But now he remembered why he was so desperate to have him. The little guy knew what it meant to be all alone and even though it finally had a master someone to care for him in such a short amount of time it was here licking his face causing him to giggle a few times.

Kushina still had her arms wrapped around Naruto who was sitting on her lap. Her eyes looked upon them with much affection she couldn't remember why she was so hesitant on letting Naruto keep the little guy but seeing how quickly it has become attached to the boy, how much it must have suffered to be so desperate for someone to love him made her feel guilt at judging the poor thing though it paralyzed her with fear at how aggressively it attacked those men before but thinking about in the car and even now, in his eyes he was just trying to protect her son so in a way she could understand why it attacked. Minato must have been thinking the same thing because he started to chuckle a bit at the little spurts of giggles Naruto was making at having his face attacked with licks.

Moments later Naruto yawned, fatigue getting to him after all the events that has happened; Minato picked him up from the floor and carried him to his room. Little Kurama in toe following behind his new master. After placing Naruto firmly under his covers, not bothering to have him change into his pajamas for he was feeling drowsy as well, just gave him a kiss goodnight he didn't realized that Kurama used him as leverage to get on the little boys king sized bed. Minato yelped at the little claws that he felt on his dress pants but luckily they were made out of thick material so he didn't have to worry about finding little holes in them but it still didn't settle with him that the little mutated fox would us him as a scratching post. Speaking of which was now on the little cartoon covers and making his way to curl up against Naruto. Naruto was just half asleep so he didn't feel the shift in weight at his side; Kurama made two small circular motions what dogs usually do before they lie down and unceremoniously flopped against the boy. Minato just rolled his eyes and made his way to the bedroom door taking one glance back at his son being a little scared at leaving him alone with the little new pet he didn't miss how his sons instinctively wrap his arm around Kurama seeking the warmth on his side seeing as he still had his eyes closed. Minato smiled at the little moment and gently closed the door not to make a single sound.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

A lot has changed since then; the Namikaze-Uzumaki family's life did a 180 after the adoption of Kurama. For one thing they now lived in a new house not because they wanted an upgrade from their little Condo but it was obligated by the city council. News spread about the Mutated fox that was adopted by one of the city council members. One of the employees at the Animal Shelter and Hospital had to go to the hospital after seeing that Kurama bit him so hard it fractured a vein and need to be taken care of quickly but it was inevitable they were going to find out sometime they just didn't expect it so soon. So they moved further away from the City somewhere in the suburbs. It was a much bigger house with an enormous back yard.

But that wasn't the part that made their lives changed it was the hostility of the City people after the whole scandal National Government was able to confine the information of the creature inside the walls of their city. Hiding really deep in the system of the knowledge of the Mutated Creatures they were now supervised by an Agency called Anbu something similar to National Security only specifically for the city of Konoha. Even though the information is within the walls of Konoha the people haven't been so accepting of the news. Parents have prevented their kids from speaking to Naruto, Minato was having a harder time at work with so much hostility he sticks to his office most of the time and Naruto comes home from school depressed. Kushina can't even go to the supermarket without getting strange looks from people some even refused to let her buy dog food for Kurama once, now that was being provided by the Council themselves. It was very hard for them in the beginning days would pass by that they would wish for the next day. Kushina and Minato once even got into a major fight nearly broke their family apart. They were hanging by a thread trying to keep everything together but oddly enough after all of it died down they had gotten use to have the little mutated fox being part of their family. Kurama in such a short time was now house broken, was able to play outside with Naruto after he finished his homework. Naruto even takes him for walks flaunting him around for people to see. Kurama kept Kushina company while they were home courtesy of Naruto. Kurama was extremely loyal to the boy hanging on to every word he said so the fact that how much harder their lives have become they don't exactly regret it in fact it just made their lives more interesting and special they now cherished more the people that still spent time with them.

Currently it was Naruto's 12th birthday his relationship with his friends has been quite strain considering the fact that both his best friends have been away in another country, and his only friends in school were a pale foreign exchanged boy named Sai, and a pinked haired girl name Haruno Sakura. The first time Sai found out about Kurama he just simply shrugged it off literally not caring, the whole family was shocked and Naruto literally burst out crying surprising the poor boy. Sakura was a different story her family didn't agree with their friendship mostly due to Kurama and tried to prevent her on numerous occasions from becoming friends with Naruto but the little pink haired, green eyed girl was stubborn to keep their weird friendship reason was she felt she owed Naruto and Kurama they protected her from bullies at school and even though she hated him at first mostly due to how annoying he was, the day that his little mutated fox and him took a beating for her was the day her whole perspective on the boy changed never realizing how badly he and his family were being treated. So she decided to slowly but surely worm her way into becoming his friend. It was rocky at first but slowly it become genuine.

They were holding a party for Naruto. Sakura couldn't make it her parents were going on vacation today but she was able to drop off a present for Naruto even was able to drop off someone else's present too but it was anonymous so they didn't know who it was. The handwriting on the letter that came with it was very neat though. Naruto was so excited that he opened them the minute he received them Sakura got him a Basketball and anonymous got him new running shoes. Sai was very reluctant in letting Naruto open his present even making Minato hide it for him. Kushina had her own surprise but was also reluctant in informing the poor boy his curiosity was killing him. They only had a small gathering of people the reason was fairly obvious but they appreciated those that came. Hiruzen or Jiji like Naruto like to call him made time to come, his godfather the famous writer Jiraya with his girlfriend Tsunade how the two came to be dating was a surprise to everyone, Naruto's former teacher Iruka, and Kakashi with his friends Rin and Obito Minato's interns. Everyone was just chatting away in the kitchen and living room except the two boys and a little nine tailed fox. The boys were playing a new video game Obito bought him as a present even though Kakashi has added his name without the black hair young man's knowledge. Kurama was lying on the floor beside Naruto watching the screen too.

The sound of the door bell was heard at the door causing Kurama to react form his position on the floor, sprinted towards the door. Kushina who was making tea for her female counterparts smirked and looked at the clock on the wall of her kitchen.

_Right on time _

"Naruto go get the door" she yelled. Naruto groaned they were getting to the best part of the game, he paused it anyway knowing full well what will happen if he didn't do what his mother told him to do. Besides he had to go stop Kurama from scaring away whoever stopped by.

"I'll be right back" he told Sai not bothering to wait for a response as he started to make his way to the front door. The door bell was rung again this time Kurama barked from his place at the front door.

"Coming" he yelled to whoever was on the other side he unlocked the door, made sure to block Kurama's way and flung the door open.

Naruto was meet with one pair of teal green eyes with dark circles under them and a pair of dark black eyes. He stood there in complete astonishment not making a single move afraid that it was all a dream.

"Teme are you not going to let us inside" were the words that snapped him out of his trance. 'It is them, they are here' Naruto was filled with so much joy that the tackled the two people to the ground both had the wind knocked out of them.

_Oomph _was all that came out of them as they hit the concrete. Later groans at being assaulted to the ground by their blonde friend.

"Naruto if I knew this was going to happen after you saw us, I would not have come" The red haired child said as he tried to adjust his position on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry" Naruto sniffled. He slowly got off the two boys, his best friends who he hasn't seen in 3 years. They of course kept in contact with each other via video chat and letters; they even sent him presents for the past 3 years they were away. The day Kiba broke their friendship he avoided them for almost 7 months till his mother said she was getting complaints from them and convincing him somehow to respond to them. When he finally had the courage to present to them Kurama they were of course shocked but after 3 months they accepted him and he couldn't have been more overjoyed. He was about to ask when they came back until he heard growling behind him. He looked behind him and saw Kurama with his back arched growling in their direction. He didn't have to think much of it though as a big fat light brown raccoon dog pounced on his red haired friends head.

"Damn it Shukaku I told you to stop using my head as a toy" The young Uchiha beside him started to snicker.

"Gaara he's never going to listen to you" Gaara scowled knowing he was right but still attempting to tame the small creature. The raccoon-ish dog looked up at Naruto and he got a clear view of it. Its eyes were jet black and its pupils were a yellow-ish gold, it didn't look normal what's so ever it had weird markings all over its body like it was born with them. Naruto's eyes widened 'could it be' he couldn't voice anything as the Shukaku seemed to notice something behind him and in a blur made a mad dash for it. Naruto looked behind him in surprise this Shukaku and Kurama were rolling around heading towards the grass tackling each other as if they'd known each other before.

"W-what, YOU HAVE ONE TOO" Naruto yelled in surprise in front of Gaara ignoring the younger Uchiha who didn't appreciate being ignored. Gaara smirked "His names Shukaku the first of the Mutated animals, father obtained him 2 years ago after you told me about Kurama. I told Sasuke about him but thought I would surprise you when I finally got here"

The younger Uchiha smirked with pride at being told such valuable information from his red headed friend. They were both boarding the same plane and in the end decided to sit together and catch up with everything that has happened.

"Your mom called ours about your birthday party and how you would have wanted us to be here this time instead of sending you present like we did last time." Gaara explained knowing that was what the blonde was eager to question. Naruto eyes watered and he felt a lump in his throat, 'they came all the way here for me' He was wanted to tackle them both and smother them in joy. Till Sai broke the moment

"Naruto if you're trying to defend your territory that is not the way to go, I know I have tried" Sai deadpanned. Naruto growled in annoyance at the boy standing at the door giving him that fake smiles of his. He got up from his place on the ground helping Gaara up as well, Sasuke was able to get up by himself priding himself too much on receiving help even with the most littlest of things.

"Sai" Naruto grounded out his name "These are my best friends Gaara and Sasuke" Sai stared at them both before he plastered on his fake smile.

"I'll name you eyebrow less and duck butt" Sai was meet with three fists to his head.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"Maybe I should work on my nicknames more" Sai commented as he went over flipping pages of his book about friendships. Rin gave a nervous chuckle as she was wrapping an ice pack for the pale boys head for the third time that day.

They were all sitting in the living room about to sing Happy Birthday to Naruto all gathered around the coffee table. It was starting to get dark out telling them that the day was ending. Gaara, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto have just come back from playing a game of basketball outside, a basketball hoop as a present courtesy Jiraya and Tsunade; she made sure that he didn't try to give him one of his dirty books much to Jiraya's dismay. Kurama and Shukaku were both in the arms of their masters panting as they too were playing with them. Now was the time for them to enjoy the last moments of the day and Naruto couldn't be happier his best friends parents stopped by for a few minutes before leaving them their duffle bags for a sleepover and to inform him at they will not be leaving Konoha again and will be staying for quite some time. He also found out that Gaara's family was also having a hard time with their Mutated dog back were they came from and that Gaara wasn't as happy as he was when he got their mutated friends but has actually grown to like him later on. Sasuke kept commenting that he was a cat person but they both can tell deep down he was jealous though they didn't see why for as much as they cared for their little companions they have caused much trouble for their lives. They brushed it off and let him be, ignorance was bliss right?

Everyone settled down to start to sing for the birthday boy when they began Naruto started to feel all warm inside looking down at Kurama in his arms panting who was looking around in front of the cake with light candles. He started contemplating for the past 3 years he was hurting and he was positive that in the future that pain will come again he's lost many friends and people even made a lot of enemies because of the little blood red bundle in his arms but he realized that because of him he was able to see those that really cared for him and find friends that appreciated him for who he was and the people that came to be part of his family. They may not be a lot but to him they were enough he doesn't know if his friendship with Kiba will ever be mended but he hoped in time they would come back to being the knuckleheaded duo that they use to be and if there was one thing he knew about himself was that he never gave up on his friends just like how he never gave up on Kurama. The singing ceased and Naruto looked up again lighting the room with is bright smile

"Before I blow the candle I'd like to thank you all for being a part of my family, I know it wasn't easy and at times I thought about giving up but we've made it this far Thank you everyone" Naruto exclaimed his eyes looking a bit glassing with the light of the candles shining through. Everyone in the room smiled feeling the appreciation behind those words. Minato grabbed his camera and set it on a camera stand gathering everyone and putting a timer on it. Everyone squeezed together to get a shot in the picture. 3 seconds later a click and flash sounded from the camera.

The picture came to be framed in to the wall of Naruto's bedroom, Naruto's parents standing behind him Kakashi, Obito, and Rin beside his dad. Jiraya with his arms around Tsunade, with Jiji and Iruka standing beside his Mother. Gaara with Shukaku in his arms on one side and Sasuke with Sai on the other and Kurama in his arms. That picture was the first picture he had of Kurama with everything that has occurred in his life he hasn't been able to take a picture of him. But that picture made him the most grateful, the little mutated fox changed his world for the better and he couldn't be happier.

Pets are lifelong friends, animals that care for you and protect you from physical and emotional pain. Kurama came to not only be his lifelong friend but his family.

* * *

Thank you for reading~!


End file.
